


Lacey Lingerie

by claitynroberts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Lingerie, Oneshot, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claitynroberts/pseuds/claitynroberts
Summary: Y/n takes Dean lingerie shopping after her last good bra tries to impale her.





	Lacey Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 round of SPNKinkBingo on Tumblr. Square filled: Teasing

“Son of a bitch!!”

Dean was in the kitchen when the expletive came echoing down the hallway from y/n’s room. His ears perked, waiting for more to follow before he became too concerned. Satisfied she wasn’t in any real danger, he turned his attention back toward the newspaper and his morning coffee while absentmindedly reaching for another slice of bacon, munching quietly as he read the day’s headlines.

He had just made it through the local and world news sections and was about to read the sports article regarding the National Football championship when y/n’s voice became louder. She was still muttering and cursing something under her breath, but what exactly he didn’t know. As she entered the room, lace bra in hand, his gaze drug over her, mentally taking note of her disheveled state.

He watched her as she forcefully stuffed the offending object into the trash can, then turned and yanked down a coffee mug, aggressively filling it to the brim. As she slammed the coffee pot down and brought the cup to her lips, Dean cleared his throat, speaking up for the first time since she entered the room.

“You okay there, Sweetheart?” His voice cut through her internal rant about the patriarchy and startled her out of her reverie. 

Y/n jumped, hot liquid spilling down the front of her white t-shirt, the scalding liquid turning the fabric brown as it pasted the material to her body. “Damn it,” she yelled, pulling the cooling garment away from her torso and turning abruptly to shoot the offending male a death glare that would put Darth Vader to shame. 

Dean was frozen, another slice of bacon hanging limply out of his mouth, his eyes glued to her body where the shirt clung to her. Y/n’s cheeks warmed under his scrutinous gaze, her problem nearly forgotten as she watched the edge of lust creeping over his face. Dean quirked an eyebrow and flopped the pork product into his mouth as he crossed his arms and widened his eyes in expectation, chewing thoughtfully while waiting for an answer to his question.

Y/n shook her head to clear her thoughts, blinking slowly. “Hmm? What?” She asked after the look on his face registered in her brain.

“I asked if you were okay, y/n.” Dean chuckled, gesturing to the abused trash can.

“Oh, that...yeah. The wire just snapped on my last good bra, nearly impaling me in the process.” Her voice was nonchalant as she pulled up the edge of her shirt to inspect the angry red scratch left behind by the jagged wire break. The scowl on her face, however, indicated she was still angry at the offending garment.

“Ah, well-“

“It’s just bras are so ridiculous!” Y/n growled out, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. “I mean really. One, they’re expensive. A decent bra runs in the thirty-five dollar range, at least. Two, they’re poorly made with cheap material; hell even the expensive ones are a bunch of crap. Three, they only came into fashion during World War I in order to save metal for the war effort.” She was pacing now, obviously agitated. “And did you know the average woman owns eight bras but only wears two or three; how the hell can anyone afford that habit?!”

Dean cleared his throat, drawing her attention from the floor back toward him. “So what I’m hearing here is you need to go to the mall?” He uncrossed one arm, bringing the hand up to cover the bottom half of his face in a contemplative gesture as he furrowed his brow. To the unassuming eye, Dean looked the concerned boyfriend, however, on the other side of his hand he was hiding the world’s biggest smile. Only y/n could live in this life and be concerned about bras instead of surviving things that went bump in the night.

Y/n sighed. “Unfortunately, yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

Smirking, Dean stood up and walked over to y/n, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. “Alright.” He chuckled before continuing. “Go get dressed and I’ll meet you at the car in ten.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Y/n smiled up at him. 

“You’re welcome.” He grinned, dropping a kiss on her lips. 

Y/n went to pull away intended to go get dressed for the excursion, when Dean stopped her, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Oh, um, Y/n?”

“What?” She asked, a tone of wariness tingeing her voice.

“I can see your nipples through that shirt.” Dean winked as he broke out in a smirk.

Y/n’s fist connected with his bicep in a flash. “First of all, don’t be ungrateful. Second, go get ready to go; and third, quit being a pervert.” Y/n rolled her eyes and headed toward her bedroom.

“Am I really being a pervert if I’m just observing my girlfriend?” Dean asked cheekily as he headed in the opposite direction. He glanced back at y/n in time to see her shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose as she padded down the hallway.

———

Forty-five minutes later Y/n and Dean walked into the lingerie store. Everything was decorated in shades of pink and black. Bras hung everywhere, and panties were piled into bins lining every flat surface available. Half mannequins in the front were modeling the more conservative choices, and the overall theme of the wares became more and more risqué the further they traveled into the store.

Y/n broke off from Dean, headed toward the wall where the more fuddy-duddy, monochromatic options were displayed as he looked around the store in wonder. His eyes alighted on options made of every fabric and color the mind could imagine. Some were encrusted in rhinestones, others adorned with sequins, hell, a few had even foregone padding, leaving the cups draped in thin pieces of multicolored lace.

Y/n was flipping through the nude bras on the peg attempting to find that elusive size y/bra size when Dean came walking up to her, the selections he had chosen swinging freely from his right hand. Y/n’s browsing faltered as she glanced over her shoulder at him, glimpsing the hangers full of candy colored, frilly undergarments. She completed a half turn facing him square on, the black bras she had chosen previously dangled from her hand at her side. Her eyebrow quirked as her gaze flitted between Dean’s face and the bounty he had collected.

“What are those?” She asked him as Dean’s cheeks suddenly tinged pink. He glanced down at where he was toeing the black tile, grinding the imaginary bug into the grout. 

“I…,” trailing off he cleared his throat before leveling his gaze on y/n, “I saw these and thought maybe you could try them on.” He handed y/n the haul and waited for her to speak.

“Dean are they even—,” she flipped through the tags, noting the sizes. “They are the right size,” she looked up at him confused. “But how—.”

Dean scoffed, a soft half-smile gracing his face as he let out a chuckle. “C’mon, y/n. I’m a hunter, I notice all kinds of things.” He shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal.

Her brows furrowed, a bewildered ‘huh’ escaping her. Y/n returned her attention to the brightly colored fabric, looking at each one individually, taking in the scantness of some of the selections. “Dean, these are…,” she trailed off, shaking her head as her eyes bugged out.

He put his hands out, palms down, as if encouraging her to pause her judgements. “Now, I know some of them are different from what you typically buy.” His eyebrows sprung up to his hairline, his expression telling her not to argue with him. “Just try them on.” He lifted a shoulder in a noncommittal shrug. “Hell, you may even like a couple of them.”

“But Dean, I...these are…” y/n trailed off trying to find the proper words, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

“Not what you would buy for yourself?” He offered with a thousand watt smile.

She bit her lip before letting a soft ‘yeah’ slip from her lips, her cheeks warming slightly. 

“Well, what have you got to lose?” Dean winked before he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the store. 

Soon the two of them were standing in the changing area—a narrow hallway lined with black doors adorned in crystal knobs. An opulent, wrought-iron chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the hall.

Y/n approached an open door, peering inside the changing room. The area was larger than she thought. A three paneled mirror made up the right wall, and a cream colored chaise sat along the left. At the far end of the room were a few rods for hanging potential purchases, another was draped with a curtain to be pulled in order to partition the room in half. The fabric was a sheer panel colored a dark maroon, and was draped to each side and held by curtain-keepers. With the gauzy material hanging there, y/n imagined her silhouette would be visible but not much else. A wicked idea popped into her mind as she dropped her personal belongings onto the chaise. 

She turned to look at Dean who was still standing in the hall. “Might as well come in,” she commented as she hung the items in the back of the room and unhooked the curtains one at a time.

——

The light fixture above the changing area shone down on y/n like a spot light. Dean could see her figure through the dark fabric as she slid her clothes off, her jeans and t-shirt landing in a pile at her feet. Dean’s imagination ran wild as she stood just on the other side of that damned piece of fabric, completely and utterly naked.

Y/n flipped through the different options hung up in front of her, the cool air from the AC chilling her skin and sending goosebumps up her arms and back. Dean had a good eye, that was for sure. Several of the bras were similar to the black ones she had selected—padded cups, wide band for extra comfort, and straps that could be adjusted to work with whatever top she had on. These however were “fun” colors and even had lace tacked to the bottom half of the cups just above the underwire. She added the galaxy print one to the rack where her trusty plain black selections hung and pushed the neon green and electric purple ones to the side. As much as she appreciated Dean’s attentiveness, he really needed to work on his color selections.

A frustrated huff, made its way through the curtain as y/n was trying on a lace burgundy number. “Why am I in here if you aren’t going to show any of them to me?” Dean whined.

Y/n pursed her lips together to keep a laugh from escaping. “Well, maybe I just like torturing you,” she quipped, her tone even.

“You’re killing me,” he groaned like a dying man.

“Ya know,” y/n began, poking her head out between the curtains, careful to keep them pulled together beneath her chin as her bare leg slipped between the split in the panels. “This isn’t a peep show. Underwear shopping isn’t supposed to be fun.” She pulled her face into a mock frown.

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation as he thumped his head against the wall behind him. “Excuse me for trying to have a good time.” He adjusted himself, trying to ease the growing pressure in his pants. “Please? Just one?” He shot her the puppy dog look he had learned from Sam. 

Y/n pretended to contemplate his request as she let the curtain gape enough for him to see her bare collarbone. Dean licked his lips, imagining what lay on the other side of the curtain. Catching the look in his eyes, she decided to take pity on the poor man, letting the curtains fall open and walking out to stand in front of him. 

Dean’s eyes tracked her all the way to where she stopped. The bra she tried on didn’t have molded cups, it was simply made of a floral patterned lace, allowing him to get a glimpse of her dusky nipples and full breasts. The matching lace thong laid across her mound, accenting the soft curls there as the straps made their way over her hips and plunged down between her ass cheeks.

Y/n’s face warmed as he took in her form, admiring her curves and cleavage. Her nipples hardened under his gaze and a shot of desire coursed through her. As Dean’s breathing hitched, y/n’s pulse quickened. She decided she kind of liked the power she held over him. 

Brazenly she ran her hands up her hips and over her rib cage, not stopping until they made it to her barely covered breasts. Softly she massaged them, tweaking her nipples and lightly dragging her fingertips around the hardened buds.

“Y/n.” He whispered, his hands clenching and unclenching as if they were trying to decide if they should grab her or not.

All of a sudden, Dean didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t very well take her right here, in public where anyone and everyone could hear them. No, he wanted her to be able to scream his name when he showed her pleasure.

Quickly he stood and pointed toward the door, stammering like a fool. “I—I’m just gonna—yeah,” he sighed as he slipped out the door, his hand smacking him in the forehead in exasperation.

A giggle erupted from y/n as she retreated back behind the curtain, turning a regarding look on the myriad of brassieres. She perused through the remaining items, trying on half a dozen more selections. Choosing three more for purchase, y/n called it quits. She was pulling her shirt down over her torso when she heard the door open and close softly. “Dean?” She called.

“Yeah, sorry, Sweetheart. Just slipped out to take a walk real quick,” he replied nonchalantly as she pulled the curtain back. Dean half-expected her to be wearing another set of matching undergarments when she emerged, however, his spirits fell flat when he saw she had on actual clothes.

“Great! Just in time, I’ve finally finished.” She motioned to the hangers she held in her hands. Dean was pleased to see a few of his selections among the winners.

“Awesome! You ready to head out?” He asked as he opened the door for her. 

“Yup.” She smiled at him. Y/n had been thinking while Dean was gone about the effect she had on him in a simple set of underwear. He had nearly unraveled at the sight of her, wanting her bad enough he had to excuse himself to cool down. She couldn’t help but wonder what an actual set of lingerie would do to him.

A few moments later y/n stopped abruptly, turning in circles and patting her sides. “Shit,” she mumbled. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean’s brows creased.

“I left my phone and purse in the changing room.” She huffed. “Why don’t you head toward the car. I’ll go back and grab my things then check out. It won’t take long.”

“You sure?”

“Of course!” 

He looked y/n over. Something was off but he wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it had just been a long day? Shaking it off, he pulled his keys and his wallet from his pocket. “Here,” he motioned toward y/n with a plastic card. 

“Oh, it’s okay, I—“

“Y/n, stop. I wanna buy your things, take this.” He grabbed her empty hand and placed the fraudulent credit card in her palm, sealing her fingers over the cool plastic. “ I’ll see you at the car, Sweetheart.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek, shooting her a soft smile as he turned to walk out the door.

Checking to make sure he was truly gone, Y/n walked over to a rack she had barely glanced at earlier. Finding the proper size, she selected two different styles, then headed to the register with her haul.

Boy, Dean was in for it now. She grinned to herself all the way back to the bunker.

——

Sam had a date with Eileen that night, leaving y/n and Dean alone in the bunker. Long after the two of them had dinner, Dean retired to the library to do some research and y/n slipped off to take a shower. She had taken her time, making sure to shave, exfoliate, and moisturize every inch of herself. 

When she made it back to her room, she laid the two lingerie sets side by side on her bed. One was sweet and much more her style, a black and pink babydoll with a split down the middle of the flowing fabric attached to the bottom band of the bra, and a matching pair underwear. The other however, was much more risqué, and totally not like her at all. But she knew Dean would love it, and she felt pretty bad for teasing him earlier. Slipping on the latter set of lingerie and one of Dean’s old flannels she had commandeered once upon a time, she headed toward the library.

Dean was sitting in a wooden chair, eyes trained the computer in front of him, elbows braced on his knees, his hand rubbing absentmindedly at the scruff on his chin. Silently y/n padded over to him, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as her fingers began to massage the tense muscles at his neck.

Dean craned his head around to look up at her. She was gorgeous, her skin glowing from her shower, the smell of her body wash wafting over him. One of his missing flannels hung from her frame, the hem coming down just past her ass and the sleeves rolled enough so her hands weren’t swallowed by the arms. Mischief shone in her eyes.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” A smile broke over his face as he lifted his chin for a kiss, waiting for y/n to close the distance.

She bent over, lessening the space between them as she watched Dean’s face change. His eyes fell shut as he waited for her lips to land against his. At the last moment, y/n changed direction, her kiss falling on the stubble of his cheek instead as a disappointed groan left Dean.

“You, devil woman,” he growled. Quickly, he reached up to where her hands were still on his shoulders, grabbing one and pulling her around in front of him and slamming her down on his lap, her legs perpendicular to his own.   
A squeal erupted from y/n, as he kissed her properly. He licked at her lower lip, seeking entry to her warm mouth. She opened for him, meeting his tongue with her own as they began to explore each other. After several moments, y/n broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his as they both caught their breath.

“What else, Dean?” She panted, her warm breath fanning against his lips.

His eyes cracked open trying to focus through the haze of lust and love, brows narrowing in confusion. “What?”

She took a steadying breath, pulling further away to look at him properly. “You said earlier today you notice things. What else have you noticed? Ya know, besides my bra size.” Nervously she licked her kiss swollen lip into her mouth and bit it gently, waiting for Dean to answer.

Tenderly Dean swept a piece of hair from her forehead to tuck it behind her ear. “It would probably be easier to tell you what I haven’t noticed.” He chuckled, but went on, listing the things that came to his mind first. “You like your coffee to not taste like coffee, the more cream and sugar the better. When you’re nervous you bite your lip. You’re a badass with a blade or a gun. Sometimes your eyes change color depending on the shade you’re wearing. You never order fries because you claim you don’t like them, but you always end up stealing half of mine—and I let you. And you’re the most caring and thoughtful person I know.” Her face was slack with awe, and Dean grinned. “Need I go on?”

“N-no. No. I think that about covers it,” she laughed. 

“Why so curious?” 

“Well,” she began as she stood up in between his legs, motioning for him to scoot back a little bit. He obliged as she shut the computer, pushing it away then leaning against the table. Slowly she brought her hands to the top button, unfastening the tortoiseshell disks at a glacial pace. “I saw your reaction earlier in the changing room. When I showed you the lace set?” Y/n glanced at Dean, watching him gulp as he nodded his confirmation that he too recalled the events. “I saw this after I sent you to the car, and thought you might like it.” She bit her lip again as the last button was undone and she let the shirt fall open revealing what lay beneath.

Dean gulped as he took her in. The red lingerie matched the red in the flannel she was wearing, though it left little to the imagination. Black ribbons wrapped over the top of her breasts from where the shoulder straps connected to the cups and met at the center of the bra. The red cups were nearly non existent, the bottom part of the padded material still intact and providing support, however, the top was cut out leaving most of each breast visible. The matching underwear were simple lace with a black bow in the front and crisscrossing black straps in the back filling in the triangular cut-out at the small of her back.

She looked heavenly, the combination of the lingerie and his shirt made him weak in the knees. Had he not already been sitting down, his knees would have buckled. “You look…” Dean cleared his throat. “You look beautiful, Y/n.” He stood, crossing the short distance to her. Gazing down into her eyes, Dean was at a loss for words, so instead he kissed her. Pouring everything he ever wanted to say into the action. The longing, the love, the happiness he felt with her.

Y/n opened for him once again, a whimper escaping her as his large hands slid up her arms to cup her face. The rough fabric of his henley rubbed against her hardening nipples as she arched into his kiss, her own hands coming up to grasp at his back. Dean broke the kiss, nipping at her jaw and collarbone as he descended her body. Open mouthed kisses were placed to the top of her breasts just below the black straps of the bra. He drifted further south, sucking her left nipple into his mouth as his right hand drifted up to administer attention to the other.

Y/n gasped when his teeth bit down, sending ripples of pleasure to her core. He pulled back, switching sides, Y/n lacing her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. Dean let go with a loud pop, kissing his way down her body. Licking and sucking at her rib cage as he went. When he reached the top of her underwear his fingers curled into the sides as he laved at the spot above her mound. His gaze flicked up to her’s, silently asking permission.

“Yes,” she breathed out, allowing him to yank the red fabric to her ankles. 

Dean hitched first one leg then the other over his shoulder, forcing her back onto the table as his tongue slipped between her wet folds. Y/n mewled at the attention. His tongue tracing her slit from bottom, circling her clit a few times then dropping back down. A few more passes had her squirming against him as she panted. 

“Dean,” y/n cried looking down at him between her thighs, emerald eyes watching her reaction. “More. I need more.” 

Obediently he slipped a finger into her sodden hole, crooking it to brush against the soft spot inside her. After a few more pumps of his hand he slipped a second finger inside her, his lips closing around her clit, sucking it hard and pulling it into his mouth. With a jerk, Y/n’s hand landed on the back of his head, the other propping herself up on the table. Forcefully she pulled him deeper inside her as his hand sped up to double time. The coil in her belly snapped. The floodgates opened and Dean lapped up all she had to offer, softly working her through the intense orgasm.

Y/n collapsed on the table, her head pillowed on the books behind her as she ran her hands up her body. She grabbed her tits, pulling and pinching at the hardened buds as she listened to the sound of Dean moving about. Her head craned forward to look down her body at him. He had removed his shirt, the straining muscles gleaming in the low light. Slowly he undid his belt and fly, letting the denim fall to the ground and kicking them to the side.   
Dean’s large hand grasped his already hardened cock, giving it a few hard stokes as he looked down at y/n spread bare on the table in front of him. A groan left her as she watched him. “Y/n, you’re so beautiful, laying here like this,” he murmured. 

The urge to kiss her again overwhelmed him, so he grabbed the center of her bra and hoisted her up to him, his mouth attacking her own. Deftly he undid the front clasp, pushing it and the flannel off her shoulders and running his hands down her back. She shivered at the touch. 

Breaking the kiss, y/n pulled back, scooting to the center of the table. “Dean,” she whispered, looking into this serpentine colored eyes, “make love to me.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He crawled over her as she settled back, half lying on the books strewn across the table. The weight of his body was supported on his muscled forearms, one hand slipping between them so he could drag the tip of his member through her slick covered lips. Without much need for guidance, Dean’s cock slid into her entrance, the bulbous head enveloped by her sweet heat. 

Slowly he pumped into her, allowing her to stretch to accommodate his girth. Y/n’s eyes fluttered shut at the pleasure while Dean looked on in awe. So many times he had pictured this moment, and never once did they live up to the real thing. Soon, he was buried balls deep within her but he didn’t move. At least not right away. Dean wanted to take a minute to just feel her. The way her walls were already fluttering around his cock, the way her panting caused her breasts to rub against his chest, the way his heart constricted at the amount of love that shone in her eyes. God, did he love her.

Impatiently y/n hitched her leg up over his hip, goading him on. Taking the hint, Dean began to move, the slow push and pull feeling amazing. Y/n arched up into him as he placed open mouthed kisses along her sternum. He moved his way up, his lips falling on hers, each stroke becoming long and deep. 

The need for release was building, slowly but surely, within both of their cores. Dean dropped his forehead to her chest, panting with restraint. “Sweetheart, I don’t think…I’ll...argh, last...much longer.”

“Me neither,” she gasped. Y/n placed her hands on each side of Dean’s face, pulling him up to kiss her. “Let go,” she whispered against his mouth as they devoured each other.

With a few more pumps, Dean’s hips stuttered and he was spilling inside her. His cum settling thick and hot in her belly, his release drawing y/n’s from her as well. Their groans and cries of pleasure mingling and echoing around the empty bunker. He collapsed on top of her, their legs intertwined, his face pillowed against her breast. Exhausted, y/n played with the hair at his temple and pressed soft kisses to the crown of his head.

“Hey, y/n?” Dean asked quietly.

“Hmm?” She hummed blissfully.

“I don’t think I’ve said this since we’ve, you know, gotten together, but…” He propped his head up to look in her y/ec eyes. “I love you.”

A soft smile crept its way across her face. “I love you, too, Dean.” She raised her head enough to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

Together they dozed, on the middle of the library table, amidst the lore and notebooks strewn across the oak surface. As he dreamt, Dean’s face softened into a content smile, fully sated and truly loved for the first time in a long, long time.


End file.
